


Late Christmas Present

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Draco's present is going to be a bit late this year. 9-months late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Mentioned M-Preg.  
> I don't own Harry Potter and I am not gaining any money from this.

Malfoy Manor was decorated from end to end. Garland was wrapped around staircases and lights illuminated the once dark halls. A Christmas tree stood in the den, its branches weighed down by numerous ornaments. Draco Malfoy chuckled as he watched his husband attempt to fit one last ornament on to the overloaded tree. The shorter man jumped as he attempted to fit the ornament on to the last branch.

Shaking his head, Draco set his goblet down and ventured over to his lover. He plucked the small Silver Star from the brunette’s hands. Stretching, Draco eased the star into place. “I think that the tree is filled to capacity, love”

”We don’t have any more ornaments anyways” replied Harry, a small pout on his lips.

“You’ve gotten spoiled since we’ve gotten married.” Draco said with a small chuckle.

”Well someone has to keep up with you.” responded Harry, smirking.

Draco frowned,” Prat.”

”Git.”

Draco rolled his eyes and gathered his husband into his arms, his chest pressed against Harry’s back.

“Do you think you’re done decorating?”

Harry looked around and took in his day’s labor ‘“I… think so”

”Love , I don’t think you could fit anything else. Plus, it’s nearly dinner”

“But, your parents aren’t home yet.”

”They will be shortly, and then we’ll eat.” placated Draco.

Harry nodded and leaned against his husband’s chest, “I wonder if Mrs. Weasley will knit you another sweater.”

”l hope to Merlin not.”

”You looked cute in that dragon one.” argued Harry.

“They’re itchy!” whined Draco.

Harry rolled his eyes “I’m lucky to still nave her alter Ginny.”

Draco tightened his grasp and lightly pecked Harry’s temple, “For once I’m thankful you were with Weasely and Granger.”

“She was jealous, and angry,” Harry reasoned, “I mean, she found out from a rumor. I should’ve told her when we first got together.”

“She is a little child with a crush on a celebrity,” snorted Draco, “No one falls in love at the age of eleven.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “I know Dray, but I was also wrong as well.”

“Doesn’t warrant her attacking my husband though,” Draco stated.

“Well, she’s in St. Mungo’s so I think I’m fine now,” Harry said before pecking his husband’s lips, “Let’s not talk about this on Christmas Eve, please.”

Draco nodded and kissed Harry’s forehead, “Come on, let’s go wash up quickly before Mother and Father return home.”

(*)

Draco smiled when he saw Harry standing on the terrace, a glass of red wine in his hand, and his eyes looking at the stars. He eased the suite door shut, not wanting to disturb his partner. He poured himself a glass of wine before joining his husband on to the terrace. He wrapped his arms around Harry, smirking when he felt the smaller man jump.

“You damn prat, you scared me!”

Draco chuckled, “That was the plan.”

Harry glared at his husband before gazing upward once again. Draco took a sip from his glass before resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder. “What is so fascinating love?”

“Nothing, just watching.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “No, you have your thinking face on. What is going on in your head?”

“Thinking face? I have a thinking face?”

“Yes, your eyebrow furrow and you nibble on your bottom lip from time to time, rather cute actually. But, we deviate from the question. What is going on your mind?”

“Random musings, nothing more.”

“Harry,”

Harry sighed and turned in Draco’s embrace, his wine forgotten on the terrace ledge. Draco quickly placed his glass down as well so he could wrap his arms around his husband properly. “What is it love?”

“Do you want a family?”

Draco blinked, “Yes, one day.”

“What about…now?”

Draco gently pushed his husband away and held on to Harry’s forearms, “Harry, what’s going on?”

Turning, Harry grabbed his wine glass and handed it to Draco, “Smell it.”

Gingerly, Draco sniffed the liquid, “Cranberry Juice?”

Harry nodded, “I’m not allowed to drink alcohol anymore.”

Draco blinked in confusion and set the glass down, “Harry, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

“I’m pregnant Draco.”

Draco gasped, his eyes wide, “You’re kidding. Harry, that’s not…possible, I mean, but.”

Harry chuckled, “Draco, you’re rambling.”

Sighing, Draco took Harry’s’ hands and pulled him towards him. “You’re pregnant?”

“Five weeks,”

Draco rested his forehead on Harry’s and took a deep breath, “You’re pregnant.”

“Yes Draco, we’ve been through this. I’m pregnant, you father. Draco understand, yes?”

Draco lightly slapped his husband’s arm, ‘You are ruining my happy moment, quiet.”

Harry chuckled, “Or you can give me a kiss.”

“I’ll give you a kiss when you give me my Christmas present.”

Harry snorted, “You’ll be getting it in nine months,”

“Harry!”

“Oh, a child for you isn’t good enough?” Harry rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, “And you said I was the spoiled one.”

“Harry,”

“Good night Dray, I think I’ll join Lucius for a bit of reading.”

“Harry!”

“Night Dray!”


End file.
